


Strawberry Band-Aids

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, First Aid, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Minor Injuries, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Remus accidentally hurts himself and Patton takes care of him.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Strawberry Band-Aids

Remus didn't mind it when he accidentally hurt himself, he didn't mind it when he hurt himself on purpose for experiments either. Pain wasn't really something he noticed when he was inflicting it on himself, he was more interested in how his body reacted to whatever he was choosing to do to it. Like the time he injected pink glow stick juice in his arm or the time he broke his own ankles to reenact that one scene in the movie Misery.

But since Remus really didn't care about what happened to his body, it always confused him whenever others showed concern at his injuries. Those 'others' being mostly just his boyfriend, Patton. He always seemed to stumble in on Remus when he was at the end of an experiment and stitching himself up, and a good thing too because he'd probably have a conniption if he ever saw what Remus actively did to himself for fun.

Remus had just been re-attaching his fingers that he had earlier sawed off with a butter knife. He put them on quickly and twisted them counterclockwise like they were bottle caps. If he did it too slowly then his fingers would bleed. He was just grabbing his last finger to reattach when there came a clear Shave and a Haircut knock at his door.

"If it's the F.B.I., I'm not here!" Turning around, Remus forgot about his detached finger in his hand.

A smiling Patton opened the door, and stepped inside. "Hey, Reem, I was just going to make lunch. Did you want any?"

At the sight of his boyfriend, Remus reattached his finger, but fumbled with it as he twisted it back on. "Is it your ass? 'Cause I'll eat that anyday." He was too slow in his twisting, however, and his skin didn't mesh back together properly. Instead of seamlessly going back together, a thin line of blood encircled his finger where he cut it.

A faint blush darkened Patton's face as he shut the door behind him, "I was thinking of spaghetti actually. It's been so long since we-" But he looked down and miraculously saw the blood on Remus' finger. His eyes widened as he stepped across the room to where Remus was to examine his hand. "Oh no!" He gasped, gently taking Remus' hand by the wrist and holding it up. "You're bleeding!"

Shrugging softly, Remus looked the other way as Patton examined his finger, the circle of blood thickened and slowly began to creep down his hand. "Just a cut, really. I've been through worse." He took back his hand and looked at it for a second, "It'll disappear quicker than an awkward virgin first cums if I just suck on it for a while."

But before Remus could put his finger in his mouth, Patton snatched his hand back. "No! That's dirty, I know where your mouth has been. Too many germs." He shook his head, pushing up his glasses with his other hand. "Let me doctor you up!" He grinned.

Returning Patton's grin, Remus nodded. "Sure, but now that I lost my oral fix I'm going to have to suck on  _ something  _ later." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Think you can help with that, Patty?"

Patton's blush darkened but he nodded slowly. "Okay, but later? At least let me fix you up first- and then maybe lunch. I really want spaghetti. Can we do that?" When Remus nodded again, his smile grew. "Great!" He raised Remus' hand high in the air, "Keep it elevated!" Then he took Remus' other hand and gently began to pull him towards the door.

Remus followed Patton, holding his hand above his head. "Damn, Patty, it's almost as if you love me. Not wanting me to bleed out and shit," He snickered, not caring as his hand hit the top of the door frame as he and Patton left the room.

Looking over his shoulder at Remus, Patton's smile softened as he pulled his boyfriend down the hall towards the bathroom. "Of course I love you, Remus. Even if you weren't my boyfriend I'd still love you. I'd be really sad if something bad ever happened to you."

At that moment Remus was fairly certain that his cut had stopped bleeding because he quite literally felt his heart stop in his chest. Jesus-fucking-bloody-Christ on the cross, sometimes Patton just- he was just too much for Remus sometimes. With how he made him feel, Remus didn't know if he would rather bash in his own brains just to stop feeling so stupidly in love or attack Patton with so many kisses that neither of them would be able to breathe. A few seconds later, his heart restarted with a jolt in his chest and Remus registered that they had finally arrived at the bathroom.

Letting go of Remus' hand, Patton nodded towards the sink. "Wash up and I'll get the first aid kit." He moved to the bathroom closet and grabbed the first aid kit from the top most shelf.

If it was anyone else, Remus probably wouldn't listen to them or even care about their concern for himself. But he loved Patton and he knew if he didn't let him fix up his finger then he would worry and feel bad for the rest of the day. Remus turned to the sink and pumped four giant squirts of blueberry scented soap into his hands. He turned on the water as hot as it could go and began scrubbing his hands clean.

Patton put the first aid kit on the sink beside Remus and was digging inside when Remus pulled his red hands out from under the water. "Will it need to be amputated, doctor?" He asked jokingly, wiping his hands dry on his pants.

"Of course not, silly." With a shake of his head, Patton smiled at Remus. "You should make a full recovery." He pulled a box of band-aids and a tube of antiseptic ointment out of the kit then held out his hand for Remus'.

"What about an awesome scar?" Remus asked, handing Patton his hand.

"Well-" Patton clicked his tongue as he carefully looked at Remus' finger. It was barely bleeding anymore and since it was clean, it was easy to see that it was nothing more than a little scratch. "Maybe not a scar." He let go of Remus' hand to grab the tube of antiseptic and put a large dob of it on the scratch. "But no boo-boo is too small for a band-aid!"

Remus watched as Patton grabbed a band-aid from the box and opened it up. It was blue and had little, pink strawberries on it. Patton took Remus' hand once more and carefully put the band-aid on his finger. "There!" He beamed, putting the box of band-aids back in the first aid kit. "All better!"

"Well it ain't no super nasty scar," As Patton tried to walk past him to put the first aid kit away, Remus wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him into his chest. "But it'll do!" He grinned, pressing a kiss to Patton's cheek. "You've healed me, Patty," He smiled into Patton's neck, holding him close.

Patton giggled as Remus kissed his neck once more, "Happy to- oh no!" He quickly pulled away from Remus. "You're not healed, not yet!"

"I'm not?" Remus asked confusedly, his hand still on Patton's waist.

"No!" Smiling, Patton dropped the first aid kit to the floor and took Remus' hand off his waist. "I can't believe I forgot the  _ most important  _ thing!" He raised Remus' hand to his lips and kissed the band-aid on his finger. "A get well kiss. Kisses make everything feel better." He kissed it again. "There, now you're healed!"

It was instantaneous, Remus felt his face suddenly burn just from Patton's cuteness. It made him want to use a rusty claw machine claw with the weakest grip strength to rip his heart directly from his chest so that he might never blush again. "I dunno, doc- I might need another kiss or two." He mumbled, pulling Patton close once more. "I mean, sure my finger is healed! But now every part of me is starting to feel shitty. Got anything for that?"

Raising a brow, Patton nodded. "I might," He laughed softly, pressing a kiss to Remus' nose. "Should I prescribe you some more kisses then? I wouldn't want my most favourite patient in the world to feel bad." He brought a hand up to cup Remus' cheek.

"Pat, I might need a thousand of your narcotic kisses, and I'm not gonna lie to you- I am going to abuse them because I'm already fucking addicted." Kissing the inside of Patton's palm, Remus flashed him a quick grin.

With a roll of his eyes, Patton shook his head. "Good thing I'm not an actual doctor," He smiled gently. "I'd probably lose my license." And with that, he leaned forward and kissed Remus.

Remus couldn't deny it though, even if Patton's kisses weren't a legitimate drug of any kind, they always made him feel better no matter what his mood was, and he wouldn't hesitate to do anything just for one. He kissed Patton back and smiled against his lips, thankful for his silly boyfriend and his little strawberry band-aids.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this ultra cute tiktok!  
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJDHsUBs/
> 
> THEM! Ugh, I love intruality! They're just too cute! Sorry that this is a bit short and I haven't been putting out as many fics as usual, I've been busy with school. But I hope yall liked this!


End file.
